hogwarts_mysteryfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Jahr 02
Kapitel 1 Geschichte Wie sehe Rowan am Tisch : Rowan: Wie waren deine Sommerferien? *Ich habe eine Menge gelernt. (420px Rowan) +520px *Ich habe viel geübt. +520px *Ich habe mir Sorgen gemacht. +520px Ist Ben verschwunden? : Penny: Wir müssen in Erfahrung bringen, ob es ihm gut geht. Wen könnten wir um Hilfe bitten? *Professor McGonagall (820px) +1020px *Ihre Vertrauensschülerin (?) (Ab jetzt verfügbar: Unteres Stockwerk - Ost, siehe Nebengeschichte) (Da Ben verschwunden ist, können wir mit ihm auch keine Freundschaftsspiele mehr spielen. Bringt ihn also vorher auf 4, wenn ihr aus allen Optionen wählen können wollt.) Nach Ben fragen (Je nachdem ob ihr McGonagall oder Vertrauensschülerin gewählt habt) : McGonagall: Es ist wichtig, das Sie ehrlich sind.Was haben Sie herausgefunden? : Angelica: Bitte erzähle mir ehrlich, was du gefunden hast. Ich möchte einfach nur Ben finden. *Eine Geheimbotschaft +520px *Nichts (?) Im Korridor mit Rowan : Rowan: Möchtest du nach deinen Vision wirklich hier sein? *Ich muss Ben finden (420px Ben) (5 herz) *Ich muss tapfer sein +520px *Ich muss mehr lehren (720px) +1020px Nebengeschichte Im unteren Stockwerk - Ost : Merula: Stecke deine Nase in diese Dinge, und es wird dein Ende sein ... *Die Verwunschenen Verliese? +520px *Mein Bruder? +520px Im Unterricht bei Mc Gonagall : Mc Gonagall: Haben Sie Interesse an fortgeschrittenen Verwandlungs-Stunden außerhalb des Unterrichts? *Ja (720px)) +1020px ~ Du bekommst 10 Hauspunkte *Nein (?) (Die Entscheidung könnte Einfluss in Kapitel 4 haben.) Kapitel 2 Spielen wir für Haus Slytherin, wollen wir in das Haus Gryffindor einbrechen. Da man als Spieler für das Haus Gryffindor nicht in sein eigenes Haus einbrechen kann, brechen diese wohl in Slytherin ein. Wo Haus Hufflepuff und Ravenclaw einbrechen wollen, ist uns derzeit nicht bekannt. Im Gemeinschaftraum hecken wir den Plan aus : Rowan: Einfach genial, oder nicht? *Ja, das ist genial. (420px Rowan) +520px *Der Plan ist gefährlich. (?) *Er ist ziemlich verrückt. +520px Wir betreten den Flur zu dem Haus, in das wir einbrechen wollen : Angelica: Ich habe nichts übrig für Leute, die meine Zeit verschwenden oder mein Haus bedrohen. *Sie überlisten (920px) (?) *Sich nicht überlisten +520px : Felix: Ich habe nichts übrig für Leute, die meine Zeit verschwenden oder mein Haus bedrohen. *Sie überlisten (920px) +1020px *Sich nicht überlisten (?) Flitwick fragt uns aus : Flitwick: Haben Sie wieder einmal vor, sie Schulregeln zu brechen? : alternativ Flitwick: Seien Sie ehrlich. Sie haben mich schon einmal belogen. *Ja (1020px) +1020px *Nein (?) Wir treffen Rowan : Rowan: Versprich mir, dass du es mir erzählst, wenn du je ein solches Geheimnis hast ... *Versprochen (420px Rowan) +520px *Das kann ich nicht versprechen (?) Kapitel 3 Geschichte Wir treffen Rowan erneut : Rowan: Letzte Chance, es dir anders zu überlegen. Bist du wirklich bereit? *Ich bin bereit +520px *Ich freue mich drauf. +520px *Eigentlich nicht +520px Gryffindor Gemeinschaftraum: McGonagall erwischt uns : McGonagall: Erklären Sie Ihr Verhalten. *Ich helfe einem Freund. (920px) +1020px *alternativ: Ich helfe einer Freundin. (920px) (?) *Es tut mir leid. (?) alternativ +520px ~ 40 Hauspunkte Abzug Slytherin Gemeinschaftraum: Snape erwischt uns : Snape: Jeder Versuch, mich zu hintergehen, macht ihre Strafe nur schlimmer... *Die Wahrheit sagen (920px) +1020px *Lügen (?) Im Gemeinschaftsraum : Rowan: Meinst du wirklich, wir sollten den Korridor erkunden? *Wir sollten gehen. +520px *Ich bitte Penny, mitzukommen. (420px Penny) +520px Nebengeschichte Der Racheplan : Chester/Jane/Felix: Wen sollen wir auswählen? *Mich! (1320px) oder (1220px) (?) *Nicht mich! +520px Kapitel 4 Geschichte Ben ist im kranken Flügel und wir gehen ihn besuchen : Madam Pomfrey: Was genau möchtest du? *Um nach ihm zu sehen. (420px Ben) +520px *Um zu fragen, was geschehen ist. +520px *Um ihn aufzuheitern. (920px) +1020px (In allen Fällen können wir mit Ben wieder Freundschaftsspiele spielen.) Wir treffen Rowan im Korridor : Rowan: Vielleicht hat er nur Angst vor dem Verfasser der Nachrichten, oder er versucht, uns zu beschützen ... *Ich vertraue Ben. (420px Ben) +520px *Vielleicht hast du Recht. +520px *Ich bin mir nicht sicher. +520px Wir wollen ein Zauber lernen : Mc Gonagall: Warum? *Das darf ich nicht verraten. (?) *Um Hogwarts zu helfen. (920px) +1020px *Ich liebe Verwandlungs-Zauber (1120px) +1020px Rowan und du haben die verschwundene Treppe gefunden : Rowan: Was sollen wir tun? *Wir gehen weiter! +520px *Wir sollten vorsichtig sein. +520px *Wir sollten einem Lehrer Bescheid sagen. +520px (In allen Fällen gehen wir natürlich nachsehen.) Wir haben eine Tür gefunden : Rowan: Was sollen wir tun? *Öffne die Tür. (1120px) +1020px *Untersuche die Tür. +520px *Lauf vor der Tür davon. (?) Nebengeschichte? Im Zaubertränke -unterricht macht Merula wieder Stress. : Merula: Wenn du nicht so feige bist wie dein Freund, oder verückt wie dein Bruder, wirst du noch mal gegen mich kämpfen... *Ich kämpfe gegen dich. (1120px) +1020px *Ich werde nicht Kämpfen. (?) Wir haben mit penny gelernt und zu Duellieren : Penny: Hast du eine Idee wie du Merula dieses Mal schlagen wirst? *Greif zu erst an.(?) *Lenk sie ab. +520px *Lass dich nicht treffen. +520px Wir haben Merula besiegt : Merula: Du musst mir dein Geheimnis verraten... *Arbeitsbiene +520px *Gute Freund +520px *Du bist schwach. +520px Kapitel 5 Rowan liegt im Krankenflügel : Penny: Was ist passiert? Madam Pomfrey meint, Rowan würde sich nicht bewegen! *Alles meine Schuld +520px *Nicht meine Schuld +520px (Wir dürfen keine Freundschaftsspiele mehr mit Rowan machen.) Im Zaubertrank-Unterricht versucht Merula uns wieder zu ärgern. : Merula: Ich habe dich kaum außerhalb des Unterrichts gesehen. Was hast du getrieben? *Ich habe nach einem Freund Gesucht. (420px Ben) +520px *Ich habe nach dem Verliesen gesucht. +520px *Ich bin dir aus dem Weg gegangen (1120px) +1020px Snape beschuldigt uns? : Snape: Erklären Sie mir, warum ich gestohlene Trankzutaten in der Schublade neben Ihrem Bett gefunden habe. *Merula war es (1120px) +1020px *Ich weiß es nicht (?) 50 Hauspunkte Abzug! Wir besuchen erneut Rowan im Krankenflügel : Rowan: Ich halte dich nur auf ... *Ich brauche deine Hilfe. (420px Rowan) +520px *Du musst dich ausruhen. +520px In der Flugstunde spricht uns Merula wieder an : Merula: Warum glaubst du, dass er so besessen von den Verliesen war? *Schatz +520px *Wissen +520px *Die Herausforderung +520px Nach dem Unterricht : Merula: Angesichts deiner Unfähigkeit ist es zwar unwahrscheinlich, aber erzähl mir davon, falls du jemals ein Verwunschenes Verlies öffnest ... *Versprochen +520px *Das kann ich nicht Versprechen. (?) Wie willst du Bill überzeugen : Rowan: Aber wie willst du einen Viertklässler, den du nicht kennst, dazu bringen, dir mit einem Verwunschenen Verlies zu Helfen? *Ich spreche mit ihm. (?) *Ich schicke eine Eule. (?) *Ich bringe ihm ein Geschenk. (920px) +1020px (Das Geschenk müssen wir nicht extra besorgen.) Kapitel 6 Geschichte Rowan steht uns nun wieder für Freundschaftsspiele zur Verfügung. Wir treffen zum ersten mal Bill : Bill: Vielleicht kann ich dir helfen. Warum suchst du nach den Verwunschenen Verliesen? *Um meinen Bruder zu finden. +520px *Um meinen Freunden zu helfen. +5 (420px Rowan?) +520px *Um sie zu verstehen. +520px Vor dem Duell gegen Bill : Bill: Bevor wie anfangen - wie schätzt du dich in einem Duell ein? *Ich bin unaufhaltsam. +520px *Ich lerne immer noch. +520px Bill will uns seinen Lieblingsduellzauber zeigen. : Bill: Wie fühlst du dich? *Bereit +520px *Besorgt (?) *Zuversichtlich (?) Rowan fragt uns aus. : Rowan: Hast du fortgeschrittene Magie gelernt? Habt ihr über das Wetter gesprochen? Hast du ein Autogramm bekommen? *Es war toll. (?) *Ich habe eine Menge gelernt. (?) *Wir haben uns angefreundet. (?) Nach dem Lernen sollen wir Bill von Rowan grüßen. : Rowan: Versprich es mir. *Versprochen +5 20px *Das kann ich nicht versprechen. (10 20px) (?) Am Ende des Kapitels erhalten wir Bill Weasley als Freund. Nebengeschichte? Madam Pomfrey braucht Hilfe von uns : Pomfrey: Zum Glück. Diesem Schüler geht es nicht gut und mir gehen die Vorräte aus. *Kann ich helfen? +520px *Was ist Passiert? +520px Bei Snape angekommen fragt er uns : Snape: Seh ich aus wie ein Hauself? *Ja (1120px) +1020px *Nein (?) Zurück im Krankenflügel : Pomfrey: Nachdem der schreckliche Geschmack vergangen ist und der die Qual der langsam nachwachsenden Knochen überstanden hat. *Das ist furchtbar. +520px *Das ist unglaublich. +520px Wir helfen weiter im Krankenflügel : Pomfrey: Du klingst enttäuscht... *Ich will hier arbeiten(1120px) +1020px *Ich will nicht warten (?) (Wir bekommen 20 Hauspunke) Kapitel 7 Letzte Vorbereitungen. : Bill: Was sollte ich sonst beachten, bevor wir uns zum Verwunschenen Verlies aufmachen? *Zieh etwas Warmes an. +520px *Erkunde die Verwunschenen Verliese. (1020px) (?) *Übe deine Zauber. (?) Wir brechen mit Bill zu den Verliesen auf. : Du: Wir müssen daran vorbei ... *Incendio zaubern (?) *Flipendo zaubern (?) Bill hat es erwischt. : Bill: Das Eis hat mir meine Energie entzogen, aber ich bin unversehrt ... *Eine Narbe wäre nicht schlecht (220px Bill) (?) *Ich bin froh, dass es dir gut geht. +520px *Ich darf nicht aufgeben. (?) (Bill wandert in den Krankenflügel und fällt für Freundschaftsspiele aus.) Unserem Vertrauensschüler fällt unser frostiger Kleidungsstil auf. : Vertrauensschüler: Wofür in aller Welt nimmst du all den Ärger auf dich? *Für meinen Bruder (420px Rowan? (nicht Bill)) +520px *Für meine Freunde Kapitel 8 Keine Entscheidungen? Kapitel 9 Hagrid verplappert sich. : Hagrid: Mist, jetzt habe ich mich verplappert ... *Wir werden ihnen helfen. (1220px) +1020px *Sie können auf sich aufpassen (?) Die Wahl der Qual. : Bill: Du hast Recht. Wen möchtest du mitnehmen? *Rowan Khanna (320px Rowan) (?) *Penny Haywood (320px Penny) (?) *Ben Copper (320px Ben) +520px (Bin ja mal gespannt, ob das Auswirkungen hat.) Wir treffen unseren gewählten Freund. : Rowan: ? * ? * ? * ? : Rowan: ? * ? * ? * ? : Ben: Warum ich? * Du bist tapfer. (1120px) (?) * Du bist mächtig. (420px Ben) +520px * Du hast Erfahrung. (?) (Nun geht es in ein Frage-Antwort-Spiel. Die Antworten hierzu findet ihr hier: Freundschaften leveln mit der Bezeichnung "Rekrutieren (Jahr 2)". Kapitel 10 Geschichte Wir treffen Professor Dumbledore in seinem Büro : Dumbledore: Willst du etwas sagen, um dich zu verteidigen? *Ich habe einen Zauberstab gefunden (?) *Was sind die Verliese (1520px) +1020px *Es tut mir leid, Professor. (?) (Wir bekommen 50 Hauspunkte.) Bringe deine Hauspunkte auf Vordermann, das Ende des zweiten Schuljahres naht! Nebengeschichte Snape ist verstimmt : Snape: Ein Geständnis wird alle anderen Slytherin vor einer harten Strafe bewahren ... *Nimm die Schuld auf dich. (1220px) +1020px ~ Du verlierst KEINE Hauspunkte. *Sag nichts. (?) *Melde den Vertrauensschüler. (?) Kapitel 11 Es geht weiter in Jahr 03! Kategorie:Jahr Kategorie:Jahr 02 Kategorie:Lösungen